Love is a verb that is conjugated in your eyes
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Está dispuesta a todo, incluso a amarle. Para Poppy-chan.


**NA **Todo pertenece a Oh Great! menos la trama, que es mía.

Dedicado a Poppy-chan, por haberme leído y por haberme hecho escribir después de tanto tiempo. You know, espero que te guste.

* * *

><p>Tú justificas mi existencia:<p>

si no te conozco, no he vivido;

si muero sin conocerte, no muero,

porque no he vivido.

_Luis Cernuda._

* * *

><p>Le quiere.<p>

Ya sabes, con el corazón en la mano, todo palpitante y rojo, tanto tanto…-dan ganas de comérselo a mordiscos.-

Le quiere. Y está totalmente dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, cualquier, cualquier cosa por él.

Hasta luchar en una guerra que no es la suya solo para verle sonreír- y volar. Volar muy lejos, de su mano.-

Ella no es como Ringo o como Nakayama. Ella, -Emily, ¿Vale?- no se conforma con ver la espalda de sus alas cada vez más lejos. Ella no es ese tipo de chica. Emily es de las que adelantan un pie tras otro, hasta coger carrerilla, hasta que supera a sus alas y entonces es él-Kazu- el que mira su espalda.

A ella le gusta eso, correr y correr, sudar y sudar, sentirse viva cada vez que su corazón-ese que puedes comerte y todo- bombea sangre a sus músculos.

Además la mejor recompensa que puede obtener de superarse así misma cada vez más y más -aparte del sentimiento de superación- es la sonrisa de sus _alas_ -Kazu. Kazu. Kazu.- porque aquella sonrisa es mucho más de lo que alguna vez ha podido desear.

Entonces toquetea con dedos trémulos esa estúpida piedra que lleva como pulsera, aquella que parece haber sido el detonante de que ahora esté ahí, con Kazu a su lado, sentados en el callejón, mirando a la luna desde un espacio lo suficientemente pequeño como para que sus brazos se rocen cada vez que respira- a ella le gusta eso. Sentirle a su lado, vivo, respirando, mirándola y sonriéndola.- Él le cuenta sus secretos y ella calla y sonríe y asiente y respira y su corazón palpita y está viva y un montón de cosas más que no puede ni llegar a pensar porque aún no se lo permite. -el mañana tiene que estar muy lejos y el pasado enterrado, sino tantas sonrisas no servirían para nada.

Le quiere.

De manera empalagosa y resbaladiza -como las sandías que come a todas siempre y cuando le es posible.

Le quiere.

Enfermizamente, locamente, apasionadamente, libremente, sensualmente y todas las palabras que te puedas encontrar que acaben en -mente.

Su amor es un adverbio interminable, de esos que parecen no significar nada pero que cuando los sitúas en una frase correctamente le dan sentido a todo.

Así le quiere ella. Dándole sentido, apagando esas llamas que parecen consumirle desde dentro. Emily es como una hormiguita que trabaja duramente y hasta el cansancio, limando las asperezas de Kazu, con cuidado, pues no quiere desgastarle.

Ella quiere quererle.

Hasta el extremo. O hasta el infinito y más allá.

Ella quiere quererle y quiere que él la quiera tanto tanto como ella le quiere a él o incluso más.

Ella quiere que el verbo _amar_ se encarne en sus ojos y que cada vez que le mire- Kazu a ella- pueda verse reflejada en ellos, siendo perfectamente ella, sin apariencias.

Solo ella, comiendo sandía mientras el jugo resbala por su barbilla hasta perderse en…

A Emily le gusta pensar que Kazu la toca y la anima y la mira y la sonríe y la grita y la regaña y la alienta y un montón de cosas más porque la quiere. -aunque aún no se haya dado cuenta.

Por eso a ella- Emily, la que corre más y más solo para alcanzarle- no le importar ponerse los AT y practicar y practicar hasta que el cansancio la vence y entonces cae al suelo y mira las estrellas y la luna y se acuerda de esa conversación en el callejón y se da cuenta de que todo el sudar y la sangre sirven para algo- para verle feliz, que ya es mucho.

Si, Emily es la eterna luchadora, sin importarle quién sea su oponente hincha el pecho y da un paso hacia adelante, hacia su futuro, hacia Kazu.

Pero, cuando Kilik se pone en mitad de su meta ella- por un segundo, un micro segundo, un mísero segundo- duda y echa a correr, hacia atrás, huyendo.

Porque ella también puede tener miedo, y lo tiene pero luego se arrepiente y les pide perdón y sonríe y llora y coge carrerilla y suda y su corazón -ese que puedes comerte- bombea sangre y sobrepasa al guardián de las gemas y salta y alcanza el globo y cae y cae y entonces unas alas- Ikki- la salvan y ella piensa que los brazos de Kazu deben de ser mucho más cálidos y reconfortantes que los del Cuervo, que saben a derrota y a sangre y a Ringo.

Y ella le besa, antes de que su cuerpo ya no sea su cuerpo.

Le besa -un roce, no se le puede llamar ni siquiera beso.

Y él la besa.

Y entonces el verbo se conjuga y cuando ella pierda la noción de donde está aún le queda el sabor a sandía de los labios de Kazu o de los suyos.

Y la piedra sigue brillando y Kazu sigue sonriendo y las llamas no se apagan y está viva y feliz y ve el cielo y vuela y Kazu está vivo y a salvo y ella le ha ayudado y le ha besado y su corazón palpita. -tanto tanto que desea que Kazu se lo coma, mordisco a mordisco.

Está tan feliz que lo demás deja de tener importancia.

Ahora solo queda poner un pie delante del otro y otro pie delante del otro y coger carrerilla y saltar y volar y amar.

Siempre amar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong> Esto es todo, deseo que os haya gustado a todos, en especial a ti, por habermelo pedido.

Un beso, _Etheral._

_**Reviews.**  
><em>


End file.
